1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device attached to aircraft capable of reflecting light so as to make an aircraft visually observable to pilots of other aircraft in the vicinity for collision avoidance.
2. Prior Art
The by-word in aviation for avoidance of mid-air collisions has always been to "see and be seen." That philosophy is becoming more and more important today because of the great increase in the number of aircraft being flown and and the cosmetic changes from early aviation. In the early days of aviation, the mid-air collision was not a concern or problem. Today, however, the mid-air collision is a real problem and a serious concern of all pilots. Mid-air collisions have happened and will continue to occur until aircraft are able to more readily be identified by pilots of other aircraft in the vicinity.
Mid-air collisions are of particular concern at the conjested points of air travel, namely airports. Several factors exist, which have created the great increase in mid-air collisions. First, airports are becoming conjested, causing stacking or delay in landing. Second, aircraft landing and take-offs are at high speeds. Third, aircraft are bigger, and consequently slower, to respond when evasive action is required. Last, aircraft cosmetics tend to camouflage, rather than make the aircraft easily identifiable.
Commercial aircraft approaching high density airports, as well as all airports, normally operate around 275 miles per hour, and may attain speed of between 90-150 miles per hour on take-off. Those high speeds create a very rapid closing rate between two converging aircraft, and shortens pilot reaction time for successful evasive action when a collision is pending. The general rule of thumb is that an aircraft on a colllsion course must be seen before it gets closer than two miles to permit successful avoidance corrective action to be taken. If the aircraft is first observed at a distance of one mile, only extreme evasive action may prevent a collision. If initial observation is closer than one mile, evasive action cannot avoid collision.
It is true today that several steps have been taken to help prevent mid-air collision, among them being regulations adopted by the Federal Aviation Agency (FAA) and improved radar facilities. Specifically, FAA Regulations attempt to provide certain corridors for incoming and outgoing aircraft, as well as to provide corridors for aircraft traveling in certain directions and/or holding patterns. Additionally, radar is used and has been improved as a warning device. Radar, both on board aircraft and in surface installations is used to warn pilots that other aircraft are in the area, or on a possible collision course. However radar only helps in warning of possible impending mid-air collision. The actual avoidance of mid-air collisions is the sole duty and responsibility of the aircraft pilots. In order for the pilots to take proper corrective action and to avoid mid-air collisions, they must "see and be seen." The warning devices such as radar, simply alert the pilot of an impending problem, the pilot must then locate the impending problem and take the proper corrective action.
A general misconception is that the safest time to fly is during daylight hours when unlimited visibility exists. However, in truth, the ability of pilots to "see and be seen", is the most difficult in bright daylight conditions. In the early days of aviation, aircraft were easier to be seen because they were metallic and highly reflective. The reflectivity made the aircraft easy to be visually observed. Today, however, aircraft are multicolored, striped, or otherwise marked and are in effect camouflaged. Some aircraft today, are painted in solid dark or light colors, compounding visual identification. For instance, a dark colored plane, when observed from above is almost impossible to see and blends in with the ground. Planes which are painted light colors are likewise difficult to locate when being observed against a sky background. The avoidance problem does not cease once the aircraft is sighted since just as often, a plane once sighted, is often visually lost because of the camouflage effect, either with the clouds, ground, or other background. To help solve this problem, strobes have been placed on wing tips and at other locations of the aircraft. However, strobes and lights are ineffective in bright sunlight and are only viable alternatives during night flying or low visibility conditions.
The airlines and the Federal Aviation Agency is constantly trying to solve this problem. Some of the above described warning devices help with the age old problem of "see and be seen", but have not proven successful, particularly in daylight conditions. Most of the prior art implementations are of the mechanical and very sophiscated in nature and only warn of aircraft in the area. They do not locate and identify. There are no known devices presently existing, which can be affixed to the body of an aircraft which make it capable of being easily located and observed by other pilots in the vicinity.
The present invention provides a device which is multidirectional and highly reflective and will greatly increase the "see and be seen" capabilities of any plane on which it is disposed. It will provide a reflective shimmering surface, which can be easily observed. It is especially effective on bright, sunny days where unlimited visibility exists. It is inexpensive and can be utilized on any aircraft without modification and will not affect the flying characteristics of the aircraft.